


Anatomy

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Anatomy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

Ginny had always thought she'd have to fight for recognition. Through Hogwarts her only defining feature had been that she was a female Weasley.

Bill had the bank; Charlie, his dragons; Percy, the Ministry; Fred and George had their tricks, and didn't mind if no one could tell them apart; Ron was in Auror training with Harry Potter.

When she had joined St Mungo's for healing training, Ginny had thought she'd just be with every one else. But having six older brothers had given her an advantage.

The other women were all embarrassed to be learning about the male anatomy.


End file.
